Romeo and Cinderella
by amy salas
Summary: Rin y Len se odian a muerte o eso dicen,un dia len le pide que sea su novia ella tras descubrir sus sentimientos hacia el acepta,rinto el hermano de rin se entera ara todo lo posible para impedirlo. mi primer fic piedad entren y leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid no es mio si fuera asi rin y len no serian hermanos.

Mi primer fic. Piedad perdonen todas las faltas de ortografía

Rin POV:

Una chica de aproximadamente 17 y pelo corto hasta los hombros rubia y de ojos de un bello color azul,dormía plá no fue asi hasta que los primeros rayos del sol le daban directamente a su cara avisándole que era hora de ir a la escuela,se levanto perezosamente dirigiéndose al baño,se cepillo sus dientes,se dio unn baño para poder despertarse de bañarse y se coloco su uniforme que consistía en una falda color café claro arriba de las rodillas,una blusita blanca y un chaleco del mismo color que la falda,se cepillo el pelo y se coloco el típico moño blanco.

Bajo hacia la mesa donde la esperaba su hermano mayor Rinto Amano,ellos no eran cualquier familia ellos eran ricos poseían lujos y todo lo que querían,sus padre murieron en un accidente de avión por lo cual rinto se encargaba de las empresas,vivian en una mansión muy grande era fácil de 40 empleados en la casa.

-Buenos días Rinto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rin-dijo su hermano mientras el tomaba su café-como amanecistes?

-bien y tu?-dijo sentándose.

-bien-dijo mientras comia.

Entro un hombre de apenas unos 50 años vestia un uniforme negro tipicode todos los mayordomos llevándole el desayuno a rin.

-Gracias Oliver-dijo sonriendo.

-De nada Seorita Amano-dijo haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

Mientras comían todo estaba en silencio hasta que llego otro mayordomo.

-Señorita Rin la limosina a llegado por usted-dijo y se retiro.

-bueno hermano yo ya me voy que tengas un buen dia-tomo su mochila y se fue por un pasillo,estaba decorado de color dorado en un estante habían varios premios de su hermano en hasta por fin encontrarse con a puerta como siempre los sirvientes les dieron los buenos días.

Un seor coo de aproximadamente 30 años,alto con pelo café y trae de chofer,bajo para abrirle la puerta.

-Buenos días señorita Amano.

-Buenos días kyo,ya te dije que me puedes decir Rin.

-esta bien Rin,suba que se le va hacer tarde.

20 minutos después estaban en una escuela,vocaloid una escuela privada donde iban los alumnos de mejor promedio aparte de ser una escuela de talentos bailes,canto y demás para gente de alta sociedad.

El señor la ayudo a bajarse.

-Gracias kyo.

-De nada Rin.

Rin empezó a caminar hacia la entrada hasta encontrae con su mejor amiga miku hatsune,una chica de pelo verde agua siempre sostenidos en dos altas coletas,la niña mas linda del escuela(aparte de rin), poco loca,aveces torpe,una obsesion por las cebollas y es muy fácil que se enamore.

-Hola Rin-chan-dijo sonrendole.

-Hola Mik-chan.

-vas a ir a mi fiesta?.

-tal vez si es que consigo un disfraz

-no te preocupes yo te ayudo a conseguirlo

-ok

Iban entrando cuando vieron a un monton de chicas que iban detrás de dos chicos uno rubio con una coleta y uno peli azul.

-len-kun te amamos-dijieron dos chicas mientas le salian corazones en los ojos.

-kaito-kun-gritaron otro monton

-ya chicas habrá tiempo para ustedes-dijo el rubio mientras les lansaba besos a las chicas

El peli azul se dirijio frente a miku y rin.

-hola miku como estas?-dijo sonrojado

-ho..hola bien y tu?-dijo miku sonroada.

-bien bien, y tu rin-chan?

-ah bien jeje

-kaito-grito el chico peli rubio mientras se acercaba junto a kaito.

-len-dijo el peli azul

- hola miku y hola mmm…rin-chibi-dijo mientras se burlaba de lo ultimo.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES CHIBI—dijo rin enojada

CHI-BI-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-dejame en paz kagamine-dijo al borde de golpearlo

-perdon Amano

-tipico-dijieron al inisono kaito y mmiku

-callense-dijieron rin y len

En eso toco la campana y se metieron a su clase,desde que entro rin a esa escuela y conoció a len se odiaban a muerte o eso creía ella


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaracion me voy a desviar de la historia y lo hare estilo amy salas

Hola de nuevo y perdonen las faltas del cap. Anterior sin mucho que decir.

Vocaloid no es mio y bla bla.

Len POV.

Un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules sumamente guapo,descansaba plácidamente hasta que alguien tocaba su puerta,se imcorporo en la cama.

-Len es hora de ir a la escuela-escuche la voz de mi hermana,lenka kagamine muy parecida a mipelo rubio amarrado en una coleta ojos azules como el mar.

-ya voy-conteste sin animos.

-baja cuando estes listo-dicho eso se fue.

Me fui hacia el baño me quite la ropa,deje que el agua frio recorriera todo mi cuerpo,minutos después sali del baño y me puse mi uniforme que consistía en un pantalón café claro,una camisa blanca y un sueter café claro que era parte del uniforme,baje y mediriji hacia el comedor donde estaban todos mis sirvientes y su hermana.

-Buenos días joven amo-dijieron todos los sirvientes.

-Buenos días-salude para después sentarme en una silla

Len kagamine no era cualquier chico,era hijo de un famoso empresario y su mama una diseadora de moda,sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión,su hermana se encargaba del negocio de su mama y el de el su papa,sus sirvientes les sirvieron su desayuno comio y se dirigió a su auto el chico ya sabia manejar por lo tanta podía salir cuando se e antojara,minutos después estaba frente a su escuela,estaciono su carro bajo y se encontró con su mejor amigo kaito shion un chico obsesionado con los heados,piel blanca,hijo de medics famosos,cabello azul yy ojos del mismo color

-hola-dijo el peli azul

-hola

Caminamos hasta ver a un grupo de chicas que se le amontonaron como siempre,el playboy de la escuela,todas las chicas se le tiraron encima literalmente y le gritaban muchos te amo.

-ya chicas tendre un momento para ustedes-dije mientras les mandaba un beso a todas.

Vi como kaito se dirijia a dos chicas una rubio y otra azul aqua,me diriji asia ellos.

-hola miku y mmm…rin-chibi-dije para molestar a la rubial

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES CHIBI-dijo rin mientras que seponia toda roja.

-CHI-BI-dije mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-dejame en paz kagamine-dijo mientras se notaba que lo ueria golpear.

-perdon Amano.

-tipico-dijo kaito y miku

-callense-dijieron rin y len

En eso sono el timbre me fui caminando junto a kaito y las dos chicas,vi como un chico de cabello rojo se acercaba a hablar con ella segui caminando con kaitoy vi como rin y el chico se alejaban,senti un dolor en mi pecho pero lo a su aula el maestro todavía no había llegado me sente en mi asiento desgraciadamente alado de rin su maestro lo quería torturar vio como rin entro y se sento alado de el,y el maestro entro.

-Buenos días alumnos.

-Buenos días Hiyama-sensei

-Saquen sus apuntes hoy vamos a ver la raíz cuadrada

-No-gritaron tosdos

-¿Quieren bajar la calificación?

-No

Y asi pasaron las horas hasta que el bendito timbre nos salvo la vida a todos me levante,luego vi como rin se levanto y se fue junto con miku a la cafetería,me fui con kaito y como siempre nuestras fans esperándonos seguimos caminando como si nada y keito se compro un helao y yo una maltiada de banana.

-Ire a caminar-fue lo único que le dije a kaito

-ok

Camine por un pasillo solitario luego empese a escuchar algo.

-dejame-era la voz de rin y akaito la tenia arrinconada en la pared y el besándole el cuello y su mano en el muslo de rin con una sonrisa perversa,mientras ella le daba golpes en el pecho.

-no,tu eres mia-dijo asiendo una sonrisa sadica y perversa

-dejame¡

No lo aguante mas y le di un golpe a akaito,vi como me miro y me devolvió el golpe asi seguimos hasta que por fin paramos,estábamos todos llenos de sangre.

-kagamine esto no se va a quedar asi,cuídate muy bien

-lo que tu digas-vi como se iba

-Gracias-dijo rin con la cabeza baja

-de nada-dije limpiándome un poco la sangre,sentí como rin me pasaba un trapito en la cara con el mayor cuidado ahí un poco sonrojada no me resisiti y la bese en los labios.

Olap aquí con el segundo vdd perdonen las faltas de ortografia y = por tardarme esq me la pase viendo 'Un litro de lagrimas',bueno espero quelo haijan disfrutado x q yo lo ise cn mucho cariño

Amy se despide saranghae¡ y len los violara :D(no me agan caso estoy loca)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Olis disculpen las faltas de ortografías del cap. Anterior jeje gracias x sus comentarios!jaja estoy loka jejej n.n w bueno aprovechando q mientras bailava "breathe" de miss-a me entro inspiración jiji.**_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

_**Rin Pov**_

_**Toco el timbre para avisar que las clases estaban empezando iba caminando con miku,kaito y len,íbamos tranquilos hasta que un chico de pelo rojo y ojos de igual color de nombre akaito el hermano gemelo de kaito que la verdad no se parecen en nada me pidió hablar con el y yo hasta llegar a la parte trasera del instituto.**_

_**-y bien rin¿Cuál es tu respuestas?-dijo akaito un poco sonrojado **_

_**-akaito…mira tu eres un chico muy carioso y amable-le dije intentando no herir sus sentinmientos-pero…tu no me gustas te mereses a una chica mejor n que yo que te sepa valorar-le dije de la manera mas amable**_

_**-ok rin,entiendo-dijo un poco triste**_

_**Sali corriendo de ahí para llegar rápido al salón y que el profesor no me regañara,llegue para mi suerte el maestro no había llegado y me sente alado de profesor dejo su portafolio en su escritorio.**_

_**-Buenos días alumnos**_

_**-Buenos días hiyama-sensei-todos dijieron**_

_**-saquen su cuaderno que hoy vernos la raíz cuadrada**_

_**-no-todos dijieron exepto len y yo**_

_**-¿quieren bajar sus calificaciones?**_

_**-no-todos dijieron**_

_**Y asi pasaron las horas hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre para anunciar el descanso kmiku y yo nos fuimos a la cafetería y encontrarme con mis mejores amigas aparte de Sakine pelo corto castasño y ojos de igual color le gusta el sake,Luka Megurine pelo largo hasta la cintura color rosado ojos azules es la mas madura y le gusta bastante el atun y por ultimo Gumi Megpoid cabello verde ojos de igual color le gustan muchos las zanahorias hasta duerme con un peluche de zanahoria,me acerque a ellas y pedimos nuestros desayunos miku pidió ensalada de puerro,gumi pure de zanahoria,meiko ensalada de lechuga ya que no permian beber sake ahí,luka pidió atun y yo pedi ensalada de lechuga al igual que fuimos a sentar a un comedor y meiko saco de su bolsa con precaucion de que nadien la viera sake y lo echo rápidamente en un traste simulando como si fuera soda empezamos a comer y de repente llego akaito y me pidió hablar con el yo acepte no muy convencida y me agarro del brazo y me jalo me costo trabajo seguirle el paso ya que el iba demasiado rápido y me llevo al edificio abandonado de la escuela estaba muy vieja y nunca pasaba gente por ahí,akaito me acorralo contra la pared y empezó a besar mi cuello y subir su mano en mi muslov yo empeze a darles golpes en el pecho y gritarle que se detenga.**_

_**-detente por favor-le suplique con lagrimas en los ojos**_

_**-no,tu eres mia**_

_**-dejame¡**_

_**Entonces vi a len y agarro a akaito y le empezó a dar golpes hasta quedar los dos llenos de sangre akaito se levanto y se limpio la sangre con su brazo.**_

_**-kagamine esto no se va a quedar asi,cuidate mucho**_

_**.si lo que tu dijas-dijo len sin importancia**_

_**Akaito se marchoi y yo me limpie las lagrimas y baje la cabeza.**_

_**-gracias.**_

_**-de nada-me dijo y yo saque un trapito rosa y me acerque a el y empese a limpiarle el labio ya que fue lo único que se le desangro estaba toda sonrojada e iba a decir algo pero len me beso inconsientemente empeze a corresponderle,no sabia si darle una cachetada o salir corriendo de ahí asi que opte por la opción b Sali corriendo y me fui dircto al comedor con las chicas y me sente todas habían terminado de comer asi que nos levantamos para prepararnos para la siguiente clase que era historia aa como odio las materias pero lo bueno que siempre me saco una perfecta calificación en todas las materias,hasta que toco el timbre anunciando la siguiente clase me sente alado se el salón entro una mujer como de 40 años(N/A:sonia agradesca que le puse menos de la edad aunque le calculo unos 60)chaparrita con lentes negros y super maquillada.**_

_**-Buenos días alumnos**_

_**-Buenos días profesora Sonia**_

_**-espero que hayan echo la tarea que les di tiempo suficiente**_

_**Paso recogiendo las hojas la verdad a mi sime daba miedo sonia y asi pasaron las horas hasta que toco eel timbre avisando la salida,yo por mi parte me junte con .luka y gumi ya que nos íbamos a comprar nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de miku,subimos al carro de miku y el chofer arranco hasta que por fin paro en el centro comercial miku se emociono con todos los vestidos paso una hora hasta que todas se decidieron meiko una pirata,miku un angel,luka un kimono y gumi de lolita,yo por mi parte ninguno me llamo la atención hasta que vi un vestido blanco corto en el pecho una flor amarilla y el vestido tenia unos detallitos de color amarillo atrás se amarraba sus lazos igual eran amarillos,junto con el venían unos guantes blancos,alado havia un antifas con detalles en amarillo no lo dude mas y agarre el vestido y lo compre salimos de ahí,meiko,luka y gumi se fueron a sus casas y yo me fui a pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde en casa de miku,llegamos a su casa y saludamos a sus padres nos fuimos a su cuarto el cua era de color rosa y tenia muchos peluches de adornos y su sobrecama era de cuadritos rosas y tenia almuadas de corazó me dijo que desde que me había ido a hablar con akaito y me pidió que le contara todo le dige todo hasta lo del beso.**_

_**-rin! Len te dio tu primer beso!-dijo mientras daba saltos en su cama **_

_**-si y?-le dige sonrojada**_

_**-rin,te gusta len!**_

_**-claro que no-le dige enojada**_

_**-que si **_

_**-que no**_

_**-que si**_

_**-que no**_

_**-que si**_

_**Que no**_

_**-esta bien si me gusta contenta **_

_**Waa al fin lo termine q bn jeje perdonen x las faltas de ortografía de vdd gomen jejej intentare subir otro cap. Mañana saranghae¡ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Olap de verdad disculpen un poquito la tardanzade verdad(se arrodilla)lo siento de verdad pero e estado muy ocupada tuve que cuidar a mis primos,la flojera me gano y estoy presentando examen haci q tal vez me tarde mas tiempo de vvd perdonen¡ bueno pero ya**_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece y bla bla bla**_

_**RIN P.O.V:**_

_**Después de que le dige eso a miku empezó a correr como loca en su habitación y gritar cosas como:le gusta wiiiiiiii y empezó a besar su osito que le había regalado su hermano mikuo que por cierto esta estudiando en el extranjero,en todo eso sono mi teléfono con la adorada canción de big bang fantastic baby,era mi hermano.**_

_**-Rin,ya esta anochesiendo es hora que vengas a dormir-**_

_**-**__**si ya voy-le dige y colgó y le dije a miku que ya me tenia que ir,bajamos me despedi de sus padres,miku llamno a su chofer para que me fuera a dejar a mi casa,pensaba en todo lo que em había pasado en todo el dia sin duda hoy no era un buen dia,llegue a mi casa,diría mi mansión es muy grande¡,salude a mi hermano,no tenia hambre por lo que subi a mi cuarto,me meti al baño me devesti y me meti a la relajante sentir el agua tibia limpiar tu cuerpo,extendi mi mano para agarrar el shampoo,puse un poco cantidad en mi mano y lo diriji hacia mi pelo para formar una espuma,enjabone todo mi cuerpo y me eche otra vez agua,Sali y me puse mi pijama,la cual consistía en un camisón un poco provocativo que dijamos color azul con lunares negros y una cinta en el muslo derecho,me acomode en mi cama,poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Me levante de nuevo con la misma rutina de siempre bañarme,vestirme,peinarme y de mi casa y mi chofer ya estaba afuera esperándome,me abrió la puerta y me sente la volvió a cerrar y arranco,20 minitos ya estábamos en la escuela,me abrió la puerta y se fue,camine hasta encontrarme con miku,luka,meiko y gumi,nos fuimos al salón y comenzamos a platicar,sono el timbre para dar inicio a la clase de la maestra Haku Yowane,una mujer muy hermosa,pelo blanco amarrado en una coleta,ojos rojos(por cierto esta embarazada del profesor de química Dell Hone),me sente alado de len,dios me sonroje ah¡ que me pasa¡,la maestra nos puso a escribir los métodos anticonceptivos y todo eso(N/A:odio cuando nos ponen a hacer eso me da asco¡.),pasaron las horas y toco el tombre para el receso Sali con miku,gumi,meijko y luka,salimos a platicar sobre la fiesta de miku que era hoy en la tiempo paso rápido y toco el timbre,nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase,asi pasaron las horas hasta que tocaron el timbre de salida,me despedi de las chicas y me meti al carro,baje el cristal de laventana y pude ver a miku y kaito besándose que lindos se veían pero miku no me comento nada,pero bueno es su vida no la mia,llegue a mi casa encerio que casa mansión,me fui a la sala y me encontré con rinto lo salude y me subi a mi cuarto y me dormi un rato.**_

_**Desperté eran las 6:00 de la tarde faltaban tres horas para la fiesta de miku,me estire y escuche que rinto me hablaba para bajvar,baje y vi que estaba sentado en el sofá con dos adultos un hombre y una mujer como de 33 años,la mujer cargaba un bebe como de 8 meses,rinto habla de negocios no se ni para que me hablo.**_

_**-¿Qué les parece si les invito a senar al nuevo restaruantey platicamos de negocios?-le dijo rinto a los empresarios.**_

_**-nos ecantaria pero es que no tenemos con quien dejar al bebe-dijo la señora.**_

_**-no se preocupen,mi hermana ella esta libre esta noche-dijo rinto con una sonrisa**_

_**-no queremos causarle molestia-dijo el señor.**_

_**-no será molestia-dijo rinto.**_

_**-mmm….rinto podemos hablar a solas-le dije un poco alterada**_

_**-ok-salimos de la sala y nos quedamos en un pasillo y le dije mas bien le grite:**_

_**-RINTO HOY ES LA FIESTA DE MIKU ELLA CUENTA CON QUE YO ESTE AHÍ¡-le dije enojada **_

_**- ya habran mas fiestas rin-me dijo serio-vamos haslo por papa,sabes que el si estuviera vivo estaría haciendo eso por la empresa por favor rin haslo por papa.**_

_**-yo…okey,cuidare al bebe-le dije con un poco de tristeza,faltaría a la fiesta de miku,nos fuimos a la sala y los señores me dieron al bebe me dijieron todo el cuidado del bebe y se fueron con rinto,subi a mi cuarto para mi suerte el bebe estaba dormido lo acosté en mi cama y me acosté a un costado del bebe ,la verdad a mi no se me dificultaba cuidar al bebe ya que antes ya había cuidado a mis primos,el bebe empezó a abrir sus ojitos cafes,me vio y me sonrio,lo cargue y lo empese a arrullar,se me olvido avisarle a miku que no ire,me camine a mi escritorio y saque todo lo necesario para preparale leche al bebe,se abrió la puerta de mi habitación dejando ver a una chica rubia su cabello amarrado por una coleta de lado,ojos color miel,vestia una falda azul corta y una blusa blaca que decía kiss baby,era mi prima neru.**_

_**-neru hola-le dije preparando la leche del bebe.**_

_**-hola prima-me beso en la mejilla-nunca supe que estabas embarazada quien lo hiso?-me dijo bromeando.**_

_**-jaja-rei sarcásticamente-ya ves jaja.**_

_**-y por que no estas lista para la fiesta de miku rin-chan?-me dijo sentándose en la cama.**_

_**-encerio?,será por que no me encuentro cuidando a un bebe?-le dije sarcásticamente.**_

_**-mmm..yo cuido al bebe-me dijo cargándolo-e cuidado a nuestros primos,no te preocupes,bañate arréglate y yo cuido al bebe-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-encerio?,gracias prima te adoro-le dije besándole la mejilla-gracias¡-corri hacia mi baño y me desvestí y me meti a la tina,verti en mi mano un poco de shampoo y lo coloque en mi cabello,no tardo mucho en formarde en espuma,me enjabone mi cuerpo y me eche de nuevo agua,me puse una bata ,entre de nuevo a mi cuarto neru se salio para que me pudiera cambiar,saque del closet el vestido blanco,lo puse en mi cama,me coloque mi ropa interior y mi vestido,amarre los lazos de mi vestido,me sente en el banco de mi tocador y me peine,me puse la flor amarilla y me puse un collar en forma de nota musical la de sol,solo me delinie mis ojos y me puse un poco de brillo labial,me coloque el antifaz y Sali de mi cuarto,baje y vi a neru jugando con el bebe ,me despedi de ella y me subi al carro.**_

_**20 minutos después ya había llegado a la mansión de miku ,camine hasta encontrarla me regaño por llegar tarde y le dije el por que y solo me abrazo,miku estaba muy contenta ya que su hermano la había visitado y aparte por que estaba con kaito,luego estaba con miku,gumi,luka y meiko,tomamos vino no tanto para no emborracharnos.**_

_**Luego comenzó el baile muchos chicos me sacareon,aceptaba a pocos,me sente en un sillón que había y vi que len me tendia la mano,vestia un traje de principe una camisa de mangas largas (en el pecho detalles de oro colgado de los botones)color azul marino y un pantalón igual azul marino llevaba unas botas de color negro y llevaba una capa negra.**_

_**-¿bailaria conmigo hermosa doncella?-okey que se comporte asi conmigo es raro pero me gusto en la forma que lo dijo tan sexy, le di mi mano y me llevo a la pista de baile,era una música lenta,len puso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra agarro mi mano,me acerco mas a el,sentía como me sonrojaba ,cerco su cara a la mia y me beso en los labios,yo le correspondi,se separo de mi y me susurro al oído:**_

_**-rin,me gustas te amo-me dijo y yo me sonroje.**_

_**-L-en…tu igual-le dije mas sonrojada.**_

_**-que dices si te pido que seas mi novia?-me dijo acercándome mas a el.**_

_**-yo…nesecito pensarlo –le dije nerviosa,en eso sono mi teléfono era neru diciendo que mi hermano hablo a la casa diciendo que ya iba en camino,me despedi de len y corri hacia el carro.**_

_**Por suerte habíamos llegado antes que rinto,subi a mi cuarto,me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta que no traía el collar que me regalaron mis padres mi único recuerdo de ellos,lo busque por mi habitación pero no estaba ,me meti al baño y me cambie,neru me dio al bebe y se durmió en mis brazos,llego rinto y los señores,le entregue el bebe a su mama,me dieron las gracias y se fueron,subi a mi habitación y me dormi.**_

_**Jejejejj bueno disculpen las faltas de ortografía jejejej de verdad espero que lo haigan disfrutado¡ bueno yun beso y un abrazo desde cd. Del Carmen :D bueno hasta la prox. n.n saranghae¡**_


	5. AVISO

_**¡AVISO¡**_

_**BUENO ETTO…..discúlpenme por no traerles un nuevo capitulo y tardarme mucho pero mis razones:**_

_**1° Mi madre se cayo y le enyesaron el brazo por lo que mis hermanas y yo teníamos que cuidarla y todas la cosas (fue horrible T^T).**_

_**2°Bueno me gradué de sexto año de primaria (no se que tiene que ver).**_

_**3° Me siento deprimida por que ya no veré a mis hijueputas-cabrones amigos T^T.**_

_**4° Tenia flojera o bueno tengo~**_

_**5°No tengo computadora mas que mi celular (3),mis hermanas son las de las laptops y una de las laps no le sirve el pu.. teclado y la de mi otra hermana no me la presta la niña :/.**_

_**6°mañana (20 de agosto) entro a 1° de secundaria (nooo torito¡) y pues me dejaran mucha tarea por lo que se me será difícil actualizar.**_

_**7° Tengo hambre.**_

_**8° No se que tiene que ver la 7 XD **_

_**Bueno y esas son mis razones espero y me entiendan bueno mamá Mr. Amy se despide saranghae¡ °3°**_

_**PD: les prometo que si esta estúpida cabecita tiene ideas les traerá dos capítulos ;) y si no pues nadamas uno XD bueno ahora me ire a ver la familia P. luche XD saranghae °3°**_


End file.
